Judas Kiss
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Olivia's life is turned upside when her grandmother passes away forcing her to move from America to England. With this change she transfers schools to Hogwarts and makes new friends. What will happen when she finds her mother's old diary and discovers her parent's lies.
1. New School

I looked around Platform 9 ¾ curiously. Everyone around me looked so excited to be here, meanwhile I wanted to be anywhere but here. I groaned as someone grabbed my arm. I jumped and turned around to see my father smiling down at me with his bright blue eyes that always confused me. Everyone in my family had some variation of blue eyes: my father and sister have bright blue while my mother and brother had dark blue. I was the black sheep of my family with green eyes.

He kneeled down in front of my taking something out of his pocket, "I know you are not happy transferring schools to a whole different country, but your mother and I thought this would make you feel better." In his hand he held a necklace I have seen many times before around the neck of my mother. I never seen her take it off before.

"Your mother wanted to be the one to give this to you, but you know why she cannot be here," he stated and I nodded my head. My mother was eight months pregnant with her fifth child and on bed rest. "Your grandmother gave this necklace to your mom on her first day of Hogwarts, and she wan-"

"Mom went to Hogwarts also?" I cut him off. This is the first time I heard of this, and I quickly realized how it was obviously true. It was not like the fact was a family secret. My mom told me she grew up in England, and Hogwarts is the school everyone in England goes to.

"Yes, she was in Gryffindor like your uncle Will" my father began going back to the earlier topic, "this is important so be careful."

I turned around as my father put the necklace on me. I lifted up the charm and took a closer look at it. It was simple but beautiful. A silver oval with a black rose engraved on it, and underneath it my mother's family name was engraved, 'Blackburn'.

"Tell her thank you" I said smiling before a loud horn went off.

"Time to go, be good now" he said, "see you over Christmas break." I nodded my head before running onto the train. I pushed down the corridor nervously looking for any empty or nearly empty compartments to find none or there were older kids. I was lost in thought thinking of what to do as I walked into someone.

"Sorry" I said and I looked to see a girl around my age. She had bushy brown hair and matching eyes and she shrugged it off.

"It's okay… are you looking for somewhere to sit?" she asked and I nodded my head, "you can sit with my friends and I." Well that was easy, I think. Depends on how her friends are. She seemed nice enough, her friends cannot be that bad right?

"Are you a first year?" she asked.

I blushed, "am I that short? I am a transfer student, I am going into my third year."

She blushed, "I am going into my third year too, my name is Hermione Granger. What about you?"

"Olivia Yates" I said as the two of us walked down the corridor toward her compartment.

"Are you from America?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know" I asked.

Hermione laughed, "the accent. What part of America?"

"New York City" I responded with a small sigh, and I missed it. We reached the compartment and she opened the door to reveal two boys, a red head with brown eyes and black haired with green eyes, and a sleeping man.

"Hello" I said nervously as Hermione sat in between the two boys and I sat down beside the sleeping man giving him a nervous glance.

"You picked up a first year?" red head asked. I felt my cheeks redden. I know I am short, but am I really that short?

"I am a transfer student, I am going into my third year" I stated, "also my name is Olivia Yates."

"I am Ron Weasley" the redhead stated.

The black haired boy added, "I am Harry Potter." The name sounded familiar but I could not put my finger on it. All the nerves I had before began to disappear as we continued to talk. It stopped when the train randomly stopped. I looked at the three about to ask if this was normal but their nervous expressions answered my question. Ron looked out the window as it began to freeze. He jumped back as the door opened.

I turned to see a...thing… floating in the entrance. The compartment felt as if the temperature was lowered by ten degrees. I could not help but to feel as if the happiness I felt from meeting new friends disappear. I heard a soft thud and saw a bright light. I looked over to see the sleeping man, whose name was probably Remus Lupin according to his bag, had jumped up with his wand out. The thing vanished as I heard someone yell Harry. I looked down to see Harry had collapsed to the floor and back to the man. I finally got a better look at him, he had brown hair and green eyes.

* * *

I walked through the doors with the first years. I really do fit in with them… I looked up at the ceiling not caring much at what was going on in the front of the room. They had nothing like this ceiling at my school. My old school…

It was beautiful still, seeing the night sky as we ate. Names were beginning to be listed, but I had time since I was in the Ys. After what felt like hours, I was the last one left. I walked up and sat in the stool many people sat in before me and the professor put the hat on me. I felt all the eyes in the room glued to me making me even more nervous.

"Hmmm… brave girl, but also intelligent and loyal… but your bravery and chivalry is greater, only one choice," the hat began, "GRYFINDOR!"

* * *

A/N- What do you guys think?


	2. Writers Block

I opened my eyes and looked around slightly confused. I was in an old bed with dark scarlet curtains around the bed, and matching blankets. Some light was peaking through shining right in my eyes. Where was I? This does not look like either my bed or school bed. It took me a few seconds to remember that I transferred schools.

I sighed as I sat up and ripped open the curtains letting the sunlight hit me directly in the eyes. I looked around the room to see my three roommates were still sleeping. I picked up the clock on my bedside table and looked at the time, 6:30 am. I had another half an hour before I had to wake up.

I groaned as I got out of bed and picked up my school clothes and went to the bathroom attached to the dorm. I locked the door and put down the clothes on top of the counter before taking a shower to wake me up. It feels weird taking a shower in a new place…

I wonder if anyone realized that I am not going to be back there this year… I never told them that I was transferring.

I wonder if the classes are much different than my old school. Chances are that there will not be much of a difference. between the two.

After what felt like ten minutes I finally got out of the shower and changed into my school clothes. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw everyone beginning to wake-up. A girl, that I already forgot the name of, pushed past me and closed the bathroom door. Hermione was already changed sitting on her bed reading a book. Wow she was quick, or was I in the shower longer than I thought. I walked over to the clock by my bed to see it was already a little after 7am.

"You want to go down to breakfast now?" Hermione asked and I nodded my head. The two of us left the two others getting ready and went down to the Gryffindor Common Room that was quieter that last night when everyone was talking about their summers. Now everyone was too tired to talk, or in the first years case too anxious like my self.

I continued to follow Hermione toward the Great Hall since I forgot the directions. She tried to start conversations but I ignored her without even realizing it. I spent most of the walk looking around at the portraits that lined the hall. They were moving going on with their mornings like any other person. My old school had portraits like this, but not as many as Hogwarts.

When we entered the Great Hall we quickly found Harry, and Ron (who was stuffing his face with anything edible). Hermione sat beside Ron while I sat beside Harry.

"Has McGonagall given out the schedules yet?" Hermione asked as the two of us began to put food on our plates and Ron shook his head no while Harry seemed to not be listening.

"Harry?" Hermione said as the boy stared off into the distance chewing on a piece of toast.

I looked at him confused, "are you okay?"

"Umm… Harry?" Ron asked waving his hand in front of his face getting no response. I tried to follow Harry's gaze and saw him staring at the wall.

After a few seconds I asked, "is this normal?" Hermione shook her head as Ron picked up a piece of toast and threw it at Harry. Harry blinked a few times before looking at the three of us and focusing on Ron.

With a confused look Harry asked, "what was that for?"

"Just making sure you were still alive" Ron said as a tall female professor began to head toward us with papers in her hand. She handed the four of us our schedules before moving on to the next students. She did not seem to be in a good mood.

The four of us compared our schedules and I noticed my schedule is nearly exactly the same as Harry and Ron except I took Arithmancy except for Divination. Hermione seemed to have taken every class that was available, I cannot help but wonder how she could manage that. I looked back at my plate of food and finished eating before heading off to my first day of classes.

* * *

I sat down in bed with paper in front of me leaning on top of my potions textbook. Above it there were a pile of scrunched up paper that had gibberish on it. I have been trying to write a letter for the past hour or so while everyone else was relaxing in the common room. I had planned on writing a letter to a my mother, sister Emily, and friends from my old school. I keep starting the letters and just giving up after a few sentences. I do not know what to tell them since there is not that much to say, but I promised my mom and sister that I will send them a letter in the first few days and I still need to tell my friends everything.

I groaned as crumpled up the new piece of paper that only had "To Emily, Hogwarts has been okay so far but I still miss my old school. I wonder if Jac-". I stood up from the bed and took out my wand. With a flick of my wand all the papers floated in the air and shot into the garbage. I walked toward the window and gazed out onto the school lawn toward the forbidden forest. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon making the grounds look even more beautiful.

That is when I saw it, walking along the edge of the forest. A black shape that looked almost like a dog, but from this distance I could not be sure. I opened the window and leaned out a bit to get a better look. I saw it pace back and forth in front of the castle while looking over the school as if he was waiting for something. Is the dog normal here?

"OLIVIA!" a voice yelled as I jumped and turned around from the window to see Hermione gazing at me nervously, "what are you doing leaning out the window."

I smiled nervously, "I thought I saw something by the forest." Hermione walked over to stand beside me as we both looked at the forest. The dog was gone.

"I do not see anything" Hermione muttered.

I sighed, "it probably just went into the forest then?"

"I guess" Hermione said as I backed away from the window and she stood there, "w-wait! Is that Professor Lupin?" I rushed back toward the window and looked down to see the tall figure of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher going to the forest. It was hard not to recognized the robes even from this distance.

"I wonder what he is doing" I said as Hermione shrugged her shoulders. The two of us backed away from the window and I sat on my bed with the stack of papers ready to be written on.

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked when she noticed the papers.

I sighed, "trying to write a letter to a few people, but I have a serious case of writer's block."

"Try freewriting" Hermione suggested and I gave her a confused look, "start writing and do not stop for anything. Keep writing the first thing in your mind and sooner or later you will be done. We were taught to do that in muggl-" She did not finish the sentence and her cheeks reddened.

"Your muggleborn?" I asked and Hermione nodded her head, "then why are you taking Muggle Studies?"

"I took every class available" Hermione answered.

Still confused I asked, "why?"

"Because I could not choose" she said and I just shrugged my shoulders as I looked down at the paper. Maybe the free writing thing can work. I began the letter to my friend Jessica and wrote. Before I knew it I had written two pages without thinking about it. After I signed the letter and looked up I noticed the other two had joined us and began getting ready for bed. I guess I could always write the other letters tomorrow…

* * *

I walked down the corridor in between classes. There was nothing else to do since the others were in Divination which I did not have. I turned the corner and hit someone who dropped what they were holding.

"Sorry" I said quickly as I was pulled out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Professor Lupin.

"It is okay" he said with a small smile as he kneeled down and began to pick up the stuff he dropped. I leaned over and began to help him.

"Thanks" he said as all the papers were picked me up and he looked me up and down quickly. I could not help but feel nervous about the situation, did he think I was skipping or something? Professor Lupin proceeded to shock me with a random question, "what are your parents name?"

"Huh?"

"You look like a girl I used to know when I went to school, she actually had the same neckla-... are you related to Clarissa Blackburn?" he asked. My eyes widened and I remembered that my mom was a student here. I nodded my head and Lupin had a nervous smile on his face as he asked, "who is your father?"

"Gabriel Yates, he went to school in America so I doubt you would know him" I stated and Lupin nodded his head.

"Well I have to go before class and start preparing" Lupin began as he walked up away, "see you in class Miss. Bl-Yates."

"See you later" I said as I walked the way he came from then stopped. His class is my next class, I should probably go get my stuff and head there. Maybe I should write something about to my mom about her old friend being my professor.

* * *

A/N- Please Reveiew! Thanks Elyon Cedar for the favorite, and Kuromeru hi Tsuki for the follow. Hope you guys are liking the fic so far! Review with any opinions please ='(


End file.
